One Night At Luigi's
by Symphony In Blue
Summary: Short story post S2E8. Gene and Alex have a drink at Luigi's and try to figure out how they feel about each other.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of its characters. They belong to the BBC and Kudos

* * *

**One Night At Luigi's**

_by_

_Philippa  
_

Alex shut the door of her flat and made her way downstairs to Luigi's. She hoped Gene would be there. Spending a quiet night together with him was just what she needed after a hard day's work.  
As she walked into the restaurant, she immediately glanced over to their usual corner table, where Gene was indeed sitting.

Apart from him there was no one else in the restaurant, but it was still early. The rest of CID would be there within the hour.

Alex paused a moment, before walking over to their table, just looking at Gene, and taking him in. He had discarded his tie, the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, and his dark blonde hair was slightly ruffled. His lips were shaped into their signature pout, and he was halfway through one of Luigi's disgusting steak and chip pizzas. Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He was completely unaware of her presence, and he looked quite endearing as he sat there, lost in his own thoughts.  
As soon as she started to make her way over to his table, he noticed her. Immediately he changed. Alex couldn't quite figure out what it was, but the sweet man she had just seen, had switched back into 'Guv mode'. The one and only Manc lion.

"Evening Bolly," he said as she sat down at their table.

"Good evening Gene," she said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Fancy a slice of pizza?"

"No thanks, it looks revolting," Alex said, and pulled a disgusted face.

"Yeah it is kinda," Gene answered, grinning.

"So 'ow are you feelin Bolls? Ow's the old wound?"

"It's all healing nicely, and I feel better and stronger every day."

Alex looked up at Gene, and she could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes. She reached out across the table, and covered his hand with hers.

"I really don't blame you Gene, we all know it was an accident."

Gene shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yeh I know Bolls, but it doesn't really change the way I feel y'know. Truth of the matter is that I still shot ya. You got 'urt because of me, and you still 'aven't fully recovered."

Gene hardly ever spoke this openly about his feeling, and the love Alex felt for him at this moment was completely overwhelming. It was odd, but in a way Alex was nearly grateful that Gene had shot her, because it had brought the two of them closer together than ever before. Her accident is what made them both take that step they'd been avoiding for so long, it made them finally give in to their feelings for each other. It was now 3 weeks since Alex had been discharged from hospital, and she was nearly fully recovered. She would finally start working again after the weekend. Something she was really looking forward to, because she felt she was practically dying of sheer boredom at home. Luckily Gene came over every night, which made that part of her day a lot less boring.

Alex got up and went to sit next to Gene. She slipped an arm across his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know it's difficult, but you really have to try and let go of that guilt. You have been so incredible to me these past few weeks, how could I possibly be mad at you?"

Gene turned his head so he was facing Alex. "Hmm, I don't know Bolly. Perhaps we can go upstairs later, and you can help me to get rid of my guilt," he murmured into her ear.

"Mr. Hunt, are you trying to seduce me?" Alex smiled seductively.

"Maybe."

Gene leaned in to kiss her, but at that moment they heard loud noises coming down the stairs. The team was arriving. Since their relationship was still early days, they didn't want anyone to know yet, so they quickly pulled away from each other before the others stormed into the restaurant.

"Saved by the bell," Alex giggled.

"I'll kill 'em," Gene growled.

Alex grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."


End file.
